I'll Always Take Care Of You
by terahteapot
Summary: When Anna falls ill one night, Elsa stays with her to make her feel better. One Shot. Read and Review!


**_I'll Always Take Care Of You_**

* * *

_Cough, Cough, Cough_

I sit up quickly in bed, and the first thing I notice is my bedroom walls, which are coated in a thick cold glaze of sparkling ice, snowflakes fall down from my bedroom ceiling and I immediately reach out my hands to thaw the ice. Then my mid races back to the coughing, who was that?

_Cough, Cough, Cough..._"Elsa?" The voice is familiar, but in this form feeble and scratchy and incredibly hoarse, but I'd know the voice anywhere, it was my sister, Anna. "Elsa?" She calls out, sounding tearful.

I swing my legs out of bed in one quick dashing movement and sprint out of my room and into the dimly lit hallway, "I'm coming, Anna!" I call, "I'm coming!" I come to an abrupt stop outside of Anna's door and I swiftly twist the china rose patterned doorknob, and collapse into her room, she is sitting up in her large bed, sweating, coughing into her lace handkerchief, tears seeping down her face. "Anna!" I cry, running to switch on her light, I sit down on her bed, an wrap my hands around her comfortingly, "Are you OK?" She nods, though she is still coughing.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Elsa...you can _cough, cough, _go back to bed now." She says dryly.

"No, I'm here, Anna. I'm here, I'm going to look after you." I say firmly, I place my hand on her forehead, "You're burning up!"

"Keep your hand there, then." Anna murmurs, "It feels nice."

"Do you want a cold flannel or..." I ask worriedly, holding her hair up.

"No." Anna whispers, "Just...just keep your hand there."

"Of course." I say.

"Thank you." She says, nestling her head on my shoulder, "You're a good sister, Elsa."

"Please," I whisper, "I spent thirteen years shutting you out of my life." Guilt took a large wave as big as a tsunami over me, washing me out. I remembered it, I felt so alone, and it made me miss Anna when she knocked on my door softly and whispered, "You wanna build a snowman?" When I didn't answer her, and she walked off, I would bury under my cold duvet and cry for hours and hours, it felt so nice to be cuddled up with Anna right now, it made me feel almost normal. Though I knew I could never be normal.

"You did it to protect me, I understand that now." Anna murmurs, he words closely followed by a cough.

"I know I hurt you though." I mumble, "I'm so sorry I did that to you."

"It's OK, Elsa." She whispers, "I'm glad your my sister now though, thank you."

I hug her and then make a nest of pillows for her, I lay next to her and keep my cold hand placed on her head, soon enough she is fast asleep, snoring softly, I smile and suppress a giggle, she looked so much like she did when she was a small child, she would sleep curled up with her hands curled up under her chin like little paws, and her legs would fold up to her chest, her hair frizzed and went static as she slept. She would fidget in her sleep, much like she would when she was awake.

We had always been there for each other when we were young, even when I was ill...

_"It's OK, Elsa! Don't cry!" Anna murmured to me, hugging me as I cried into my pillow, "I'll make everything OK!"_

_"But my chest hurts so much!" I wailed, Anna had pulled me into a hug, and then tucked the silk cushions up to my chin. Anna scurried like a little squirrel up to me and rubbed my sore chest soothingly._

_"Is that OK?" She asked._

_"Yes, thank you." I murmured, "You are the best sister ever, Anna."_

_"NO, ELSA!" Anna sang, "You are! You are always there for me when I need you, you make everything better, you play with me, you make things magic! You are a pretty princess! You are my sister and I can't think of anyone in the world who I would rather have as my sister because you are my best friend forever and forever."_

_Tears of happiness welled up in my ice blue eyes, "That means so much to me, Anna, you will ALWAYS be my best friend, no matter what, even if we are apart, which I hope we never will, we will always be sisters and best friends, because you are my only true friend Anna."_

_"You have lots of friends!" Anna protested._

_"But I can't be myself around them because I have to hide my power from them, they'd think it was weird anyway, you are the only one who thinks it's magical and beautiful and special, even Mum and Dad think it's strange." I said sorrowfully, "I love you Anna."_

Then I repeated the words she had said to me a long, long, long time ago, the words that had meant so much to me, the words that had put me to sleep as peacefully as a lullaby, the words that created the strongest sisterly bond in the whole world, so with a smile, I placed my hand on her cheek, "I'll always take care of you."

* * *

**There, another cute one-shot! I know it is quite short but it is only a one-shot so you can't blame me, can you? Well, I hope you can't. I want to do quite a lot of Frozen one-shots because I have a lot of ideas for them, I hope you enjoy them, as I enjoy writing them, I love the story as the sisterly bond between Elsa and Anna is so powerful I think it is so freaking cute! The movie is amazing and perfect to get me in a Christmassy mood, I hope you enjoy your Christmas, and expect a lot more one-shots for Frozen from me, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


End file.
